


Rommath: Only in Dreams

by upper_paleolithic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Armor, Consent, Daydreaming, Leather, Lemon, Light Bondage, Multi, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upper_paleolithic/pseuds/upper_paleolithic
Summary: Grand Magister Rommath finds himself cooped up, never allowed to do as he pleased. At least he has a strong imagination...
Relationships: Rommath (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rommath: Only in Dreams

Rommath lounges uncomfortably in his bed, gaze unfocused on the canopy above. The wine in his belly from his late dinner churns uncomfortably as his mind wanders. He pictures his dear friend Lor’themar, going off to see his violet lady. The image devolves quickly to flesh on flesh contact, the image of Thalyssra’s long purple fingers digging into Lor’themar’s firm behind as they couple. With an exasperated sigh, he pushes the thoughts away.

The uneasiness derived from his political position makes finding a partner difficult for the Grand Magister. Even as he recalls his most recent public encounters, any of those who showed interest in him had obvious designs on any relationship that could develop. A red headed young female stands out from the other faces, her face contorted with concern for him. She had a companion, but there’s nothing to say they were intimate…

He chides himself for his daydream but doesn’t try to stop its progress. As other appetites warm in him, he feels the anxiety slide from him and he relaxes into his thoughts. At first, he just calls up the image of the Blood Elf in her black and red armor, the way the leather she wore beneath stretches over her skin. The hide-and-seek keeps his mind turning, looking for the buckles that will release the armor and reveal her true form beneath. In his mind’s eye, he sees his own hand sliding over her to pull free the closures.

The image builds around the two, walls forming and the floor expanding outward beneath their feet. He sees them in the spire, the doors closed and guarded. Her armor falls away, the sound lost to his imagination. Instead, he hears his own voice whisper her name, just remembered, “Juliana.”

She begins to move as the fantasy deepens, pulling away the remainder of her amor in a manner fantastically improbable. He does not care, focusing instead on the tight leather casing that covers her breasts. With rough hands, he grips her and pulls her against him just to breathe in her scent - he imagines it to be sweet and floral. Rommath can practically feel the brush of her hair against his face as nuzzles into it. With this much concentration, the dreamy edges of the vision fade and the woman comes to life beneath his grasp.

“Rommath, we shouldn’t,” she murmurs, but he hushes her with several kisses to her cheeks. He guides her arms up with his own until they are over her head. He uses one large hand to grip her by the wrists and guide her down to the ground. A scarf makes itself available and he secures her hands. A sound much like a purr rises from her throat.

The Grand Magister keeps himself from second guessing the woman’s nature by letting his lust take over. She moves in whatever way he desires, straining gently against her constraints as he releases the clasps on her under armor. The leather pops apart, her breasts bouncing forward. Rommath doesn’t think, but bends low over her and buries his face against her chest. His hands bring her breasts up against his face and for a moment, he simply breathes against her. She squirms beneath him and softly protests in breathy tones, “But I want you.”

Rommath growls happily and turns his mouth against her skin. When he closes his teeth over her skin, just enough to bring her pleasure-plain, she cries out in rapture. His ministrations continue, little nips along her breast until he takes her nipple into his mouth. He suckles before scraping his teeth carefully over the hardened bud. This time, she cries his name in sharp elation.

With a groan, he relinquishes her. He sits over her, straddling her to keep her still and where she is. Made easily available in his dreamscape, he turns his hand over to reveal two small pieces of jewelry. The gold glitters, and he lowers one piece to her breast - with a practiced motion, he fastens the clip over her nipple. Again, the action is repeated on the other side. The blush on Juliana’s cheeks becomes vivid and rolls over her chest. Her breath comes in panting gasps of pleasure.

Rommath draws a knife and enjoys what he reads in his partner’s eyes: not fear, but trust. The sharp blade makes quick work of her pants, the dull side of the metal sliding over Juliana’s skin as she shivers and whimpers. When he gets to her boots, the laces are cut away and he throws the offensive garments aside. This allows him to whip the pants out from under her in one quick motion, bearing her thighs, belly, and mound. Without further thought, he dives forward to run his hands over her muscled legs. There is no resisting the urge to once more close his mouth over her flesh. Her cries climb to such heights that he has difficulty drawing himself away, engaged and enjoying not only her reactions, but also the bruises and marks he leaves behind.

The transition between reality is jarring as Rommath feels his hand close over his very real erection. He can’t help but to stroke himself in long and even movements. Slowly, he recalls where he left off and marries reality and fantasy by envisioning himself sliding over her nude, his cock pressing into her skin as he raises her legs and pulls her up. She settles with her hips raised by a pillow, his knees braced on either side.

Rommath teases her by angling the head of his member against her slit. His thumb carefully slides into her folds to stimulate her nerves, pressing into her clit. She quivers and bucks against him, and right as she is close to cresting a gentle rise, he presses forward. The head of his cock passes through into her and he can’t resist pumping into her. His rhythm changes, torturing them both as he hastens and then slows repeatedly.

“Be a good girl,” he growls, feeling her press her thighs against him to attempt to take control. His hand raises and comes down against her thigh roughly with a solid slap. He feels her inner muscles contract around him and he knows it’s too late.

The pace becomes consistent but quick as he pumps into her and he no longer worries for her pleasure, knowing with certainty that it can come later. Instead, he pumps until he feels the edges of orgasm. At the last moment, he withdraws and moves forward, spilling his seed over her belly in a warm explosion. 

The vision fades as Rommath breaks the haze of his pleasure, returning to find his hand and chest covered with the evidence of his pleasure. A brief sigh escapes his lips as he begins to look for a way to clean up. Soon enough, he returns to his bed to sleep. Other thoughts plague him now as memories of recent days rise, but the last vestiges of lust begin to overwhelm him again.

While he tries to focus on relaxing for sleep, instead, the imaginary cries of the red-headed woman return to his brain. This time, he recalls her companion. They meld in his vision, the woman bound and chained to the floor while the man buries himself between her thighs. He groans as he feels his erection returning...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Want more like this? Just let me know.


End file.
